


The Eternal Houseguest

by nonky



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompted by mummyluvr314 at LJ: Bishop/Aidan - fluff. I don't care about specifics. There's just not enough fluff involving these two.





	The Eternal Houseguest

Aidan was on his way out; content to live from suitcases on the floor in Bishop's spare bedroom, he was always on his way out even as he was just letting himself in.

He leaned down and grabbed a pair of jeans, sniffed them as if to gauge cleanliness. The older man did laundry, and he knew he'd emptied Aidan's collection of tight jeans and t-shirts into the washer no more than a week ago. Odds were good the jeans were at least decent. He didn't ogle the long stretch of back and legs, or even the ass in a clinging pair of boxers.

But Aidan had yet to style his hair, and the longish strands were hanging down in a fluffy fringe. It would be as soft as when Bishop mangled the gel out of it by the third or fourth go round in the night. It would fizz with static if rubbed, or muss in endearing disarray. He could pet it, coax his favourite back into bed, make the moment count.

Standing up and hauling the jeans along, Aidan smiled briefly. His eyes were dark and distant, mind on other business. Bishop sighed softly and smiled in return, climbing out of bed in defeat. He walked around the bed until he found his robe, lost abruptly when Aidan had jumped him fresh out of his shower the night before.

"One of these days you'll admit I need you just as much as anybody at the hospital," Bishop said wistfully.

He came in close and Aidan put his arms around him, smirking now. "You are the sickest man I know," he agreed. "But I have my shift, and they need me."

"I'll see you later, then." A hand snuck into his hair, fingers creeping through dark tufts as Aidan chuckled into the hard, deep kiss.

He might not come back for a few nights, might find other arrangements. Bishop never knew. He squeezed around Aidan's ribs and pulled away just before the younger man - a spare second he hoped would tempt him back again.


End file.
